


【盾冬】Not Yet, Not Now

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 他们终将重逢，但不是现在，还不是现在





	【盾冬】Not Yet, Not Now

巴基离开史蒂夫了。

他搬离了那个位于华盛顿的小公寓，用在神盾局打零工存下来的钱来到了纽约，还在布鲁克林找了一间简陋的廉租房。房东是个可爱的老太太，每个月房租只要850美元，后来又变成了800美元——“看在你是个帅小伙的份儿上”——比巴基小了十来岁的房东太太笑着拍了拍他的屁股。

史蒂夫总说在布鲁克林买不起房，但巴基办到了，至少办到了一部分。所以你看，只要愿意降低生活标准，没有什么是办不到的，他一边打扫新居，一边在心中胡言乱语。

他并不是偷跑出来的，他已经一百多岁了，可不能再干“离家出走”之类的小孩戏码了，他是在与史蒂夫正经告别后才搬出来的。

史蒂夫一开始表现得有些难以接受。

“你介意告诉我原因吗？”他皱紧眉头，推开面前吃了一半的番茄意面，有些急切地向对面探了探身子：“我做错什么了吗，巴基？”

巴基记得当时自己是这么回答的：“这不是你的错，史蒂夫，只是我决定了要这么做，我现在已经有自理能力了，记得吗？你当初是为了照顾我才把我接回家的。”

史蒂夫的表情在巴基的那段流利的说辞中逐渐温和下来，他又恢复到了原来的样子，将餐盘拉回到面前，金属餐叉在面条堆里胡乱地捣了三四下才卷出勉强能看的小面团。

“哦，是的，当然啦，我是说，很高兴你终于可以独立生活了，呃……”后面的内容被那团意面塞进了史蒂夫的喉咙，但巴基想他大概也是想不出什么能说的了。

那一顿的意面着实糟糕，大概是番茄酱放得有些多，酸得甚至都有些涩了。

之后的几天巴基向神盾局递交了辞呈顺便索要自己的薪水，史蒂夫则开始无止境地往巴基的背包中塞一些奇形怪状的玩意——铁质打火机，袋装咖啡，甚至还有一双沙滩拖鞋！

认真的吗？沙滩拖鞋？

巴基在史蒂夫开始往里面塞圣经和避孕套时终于忍不住了，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，将自己的背包扔到一边，安抚道：“嘿，兄弟，放轻松好吗，你快要把自己的家清空了。”

史蒂夫转头看向巴基，努力做出笑脸：“抱歉，你是对的，我有些紧张过度了。”

“没什么好抱歉的。”巴基用力拍了拍史蒂夫坚实的胸肌，过去他是不敢这么做的，这会要了小史蒂夫的命，感谢血清，感谢厄金斯。

他留史蒂夫在客厅里，捡起一边的背包回到房间好好整理一下自己的行装。

巴基知道史蒂夫不希望自己离开，他自己也不想离开，如果可以的话，巴基甚至想在这里住一辈子。

他知道史蒂夫会答应的，如果巴基说出藏在心底的愿望，他一定会很高兴地将巴基留下，留一辈子。

史蒂夫从来不会拒绝巴基，反过来，巴基也从来没有办法拒绝史蒂夫，这恰恰是问题所在。

不论有意无意，他们都在拼命地讨好对方，不止融入对方的生活，还渴望融入对方的灵魂，争抢着想要在对方的心中占领更多的席位，尽管他们都知道，彼此已经在双方的心中烙下了不可磨灭的印记，但总还是不够，总还是不够。

他们会在深夜相拥而眠，在清晨一同醒来，交换一个短暂的吻，甚至在失眠的夜晚来一场性//爱。

他们几乎是一对爱侣了。

但巴基清楚他们不是，还不是，他还知道史蒂夫也是同样清楚。毫无疑问他们是相爱的，但他们之间的爱被苦难压得变了形状，以至于连性都是沉重的，而这份重量究竟更多来自于爱还是苦难，连他们自己都辨不分明。

他们相爱，却不以伴侣的方式，兄弟的方式，家人的方式，或是世间任何其他的方式。

他们以自己的方式相爱，以两个遍体鳞伤的人的方式相爱。小心翼翼，如履薄冰，却甘之如饴，或更准确一些，假装甘之如饴。

暧昧的缠绵是有迷惑性的，错觉从这里产生。但他们不是会被轻易迷惑的人，他们是战士，他们时刻保持清醒。

巴基有时会在晚饭后放一曲老歌，他偏爱有歌词的那种，伴着吟唱他牵起史蒂夫的手，跳起最简单的舞步。

他让自己整个人都依偎在史蒂夫的怀里，头搭在他宽阔的肩膀上，在那里能看到他结实的脊背，挺得笔直。

每当史蒂夫想说些什么时巴基都会未卜先知地抬起吊在对方肩上的手，精准地点一点他微张的嘴唇：“不要说话，闭上眼睛，史蒂夫你差点把气氛给毁了。”

这时史蒂夫就会乖乖地闭上嘴唇，然而他不会闭上眼睛，他们谁也没有闭上眼睛。空气中弥漫着来自上个世纪的温柔缱绻，但他们谁也没有闭上眼睛。

暧昧的肢体接触与性//爱是少数能让他们暂时置身事外的途径。他们彼此交换着体温，分享着呼吸，他们的心跳是如此之迅猛，血流是如此之汹涌，而快//感又是如此鲜活，麻痹了大脑，好让他们假装那些痛苦的过往不曾发生过。他们甚至不是在假装，而是在伪装，在疤痕上铺以纱布，好像一切由始至终都是那么平整。

史蒂夫就是巴基的纱布，他的温柔体贴，他的悉心包容，一层一层盖在他的伤口上，假装它已经愈合了，或是从未存在过。

然而伤害已经造成了，伤口也无法愈合。血清不是万能药，它治疗流着血的伤痕，但那些不会流血的，却留在了那里，而且由于主人的清醒，永远也不会有愈合的那一天了，对他们两个都是。

所以巴基必须离开，是时候揭开那层布了。往日的伤口太深，几乎将他劈成两半，但那是他的伤口，他的往日，需要他独自面对，在这方面谁也无法帮助他，史蒂夫也不行。

也许有一天他能够学会无视萦绕于心的来自过去的鬼魂，也许有一天他会习惯与旧日阴影相处，但决不是现在，绝不是现在这个靠着史蒂夫来逃避过去的巴基。

他们在分离的前夜缠绵，巴基像章鱼一样挂在史蒂夫的身上，最大限度地感受着对方的体温。他们在漫长到几乎窒息的吻中结束这场激烈的性/爱，沉重的呼吸声逐渐微弱下去，高潮的余韵也随之冷却，在死寂中巴基听见史蒂夫低哑的恳求——“留下来。”

巴基没有说话，这是他所能做的最接近于拒绝的事了。

几经波折他终于到了现在，到了布鲁克林，打扫着用在神盾局打工几个月的薪水换来的小房间，他盘算着该去哪里找新工作好支持他度过这个月，也思考着在没有陪伴的夜晚该如何熬过那些噩梦。

这个月总会过去，噩梦也总会结束，巴基喘了口气，将扫帚立在墙角，摔进了老旧的沙发中去。

也许有一天他会回去，回到华盛顿的小公寓，当他不再将史蒂夫当成遮盖伤口的纱布，不再将性爱当成麻痹大脑的工具，当清醒再也无法伤害到他，他们——

但不是现在，还不是现在。

——————

史蒂夫的公寓空得悄无声息。

他在清晨醒来，身边的巴基却仍未睁开双眼，史蒂夫知道他紧闭的眼皮下双眸早已苏醒，也知道巴基并没有真的想要隐瞒这一事实，他本可以装得更像一点，至少能够骗过史蒂夫，但他没有，他只是选择留在床上，留给史蒂夫一个安静的睡颜。

这能省去很多的麻烦，例如道别。

所以当史蒂夫傍晚回到家中发现巴基早已离去时其实是并不惊讶的，他在睁开双眼时就料到了，或是更早一点，在他向巴基请求“留下来”却只得到一片死寂时，他就知道离别将至了。

史蒂夫隐约知道巴基离开的原因，他们之间——关于他们如何对待彼此和自身之类的方面，出了问题，是他们必须独自处理的问题，并且不能受到来自对方的干扰。

干扰，史蒂夫想到这个词的时候皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这个词，尤其不喜欢将这个词用在巴基身上，但如果一定要如此冷酷地剖析自己，剖析他们的话，是的，巴基的存在确实干扰着史蒂夫。

“你会责怪我吗？因为那个时候我没有去救你？哪怕是稍作尝试？”史蒂夫在刚开始经常这样做出类似的提问。

“怎么会呢。当时谁能预料到会发生那……那种破事呢？你没有做错什么，你已经尽力了，你拯救了我。”巴基则总会做出类似于此的回答。

后来巴基就不再对此做答了，久而久之史蒂夫也就不再将其言之于口，他任其留在心底，发酵成滔天的愧疚。

“你没有做错什么，你已经尽力了。”

巴基这么说，山姆这么说，娜塔莎，索尔，托尼和班纳，他们都是这么说的。史蒂夫也曾这么对自己说过，然而每当他这么说服自己时，更大的自责感就会向他袭来，几乎将他吞噬。

对于史蒂夫来说，责备自己总是比责备别人要来得容易一些。

他时常梦见巴基被九头蛇俘虏的那段日子，他被束缚在庞大如巨兽的电击椅上，血液从肩膀与铁臂的接缝处涌出，淌过无数个或大或小的疤痕，在脚下汇集成一滩血水，并不断地向四面八方蔓延，当他快要被这血海淹没时，他就会猛然惊醒，然而巴基的脸庞却开始将他卷入新一轮的浪潮中去。

史蒂夫控制不住这个，每当看到巴基倦怠的双眼，看到他紧闭的干燥的双唇，愧疚就开始涨潮，漫过他的胸膛，他的脖颈，让他窒息。

他控制不住这个，他能做的只是假装，假装自己并没有在深海中艰难前行，没有饱受缺氧的痛苦。

但他知道巴基看出来了，巴基总能看出来，从七十年前起就是这样，他在事关史蒂夫时通常敏锐得惊人，所以他才会在性//事方面格外热情，几乎是不留余地地献出自己。巴基在为史蒂夫，也为他自己找一条发泄的渠道，为那些愧疚与愤怒，阴影与鬼魂，还有那些无法言说的秘密与自毁倾向。

巴基时常会在床上故意说一些下流的话，做些下流的动作，只为了让史蒂夫动地更粗暴些，勾引出足够的荷尔蒙，足够的肾上腺素，好让本能战胜理智，让他能暂时脱离苦海。

这件事本不该是这样的，这件事本该给双方以快乐，然而他们却只能从中求得短暂的遗忘与解脱。

史蒂夫在床边坐了下来，他们前一晚还挤在那里互相抚慰，直到现在他仿佛还能听到巴基带着哭腔的呻//吟，嗅到汗水与精//液混合而成的奇怪味道，然而事实却是那里什么都没有，空荡荡的，就像这个公寓，立在华盛顿繁华的街区，空荡荡的。

巴基的背包靠在他的枕边，史蒂夫打开后从里面翻出了各种奇怪的玩意——圣经，避孕套，沙滩拖鞋，袋装咖啡，打火机，以及各种各样的怪东西——都是他之前塞进去的，巴基什么也没带走。

史蒂夫将背包放回到属于巴基的枕头上去，郑重其事地拍了拍它被各式物件挤得爆出棱角的包面。

也许有一天他会带着背包去敲响巴基的家门，用掉里面的避孕套，也许在回程的路上他能带走一个伴，当他不再苛责自己，不再用巴基的痛苦惩罚自己，不再需要将负面情绪压抑于胸，也不再需要借助快感来获取解脱的假象——

但不是现在，还不是现在。

end


End file.
